


Blanket Forts and Fairy Lights

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason sends Corey an urgent text to meet at his place. Corey rushes over, only to find the living room a sea of blankets with Mason in the middle of it.





	Blanket Forts and Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted “cuddling in a blanket fort,” “reading a book together,” and “confessions” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Corey’s not sure what to expect when he gets a text from Mason telling him he needs to see him ASAP. When he’d ask what was so important Mason had just sent a bunch of blanket emoji’s, which had left Corey feeling more confused than he was to begin with.

It only grows when he walks into Mason’s place to find the living room covered in a sea of blankets. Corey frowns and closes the door before stepping into the room, calling out for Mason as he goes.

“Mase? Are you here?”

“In here!” Mason calls back from somewhere under all the blankets.

Corey frowns and kicks off his shoes, realizing if he wants to figure out what’s going on he’s going to have to go under the blankets and find Mason himself. He gets into his knees and crawls into the opening he finds.

He spots Mason instantly, lying in an ocean of pillows, with a boom in his hands. He smiles when he seas Corey. “You made it!”

“I was curious what the blanket emojis meant,” “I was curious what the blanket emojis meant,” Vorey says, crawling closer. “I thought maybe you’d got eaten by a blanket monster. I’m still not sure if I was completely wrong.” says, crawling closer. “I thought maybe you’d got eaten by a blanket monster. I’m still not sure if I was completely wrong.”

Mason snorts, “It’s a blanket fort, you weirdo. You know, the things we made as kids.” When Corey just shrugs, Mason’s eyes widen. “You’ve never been in one?”

“I’m an only child,” Corey reminds him. “And my parents were always busy.”

He knows Mason’s were too, but it was a different kind of busy. The kind that still allowed them to spend time with their children instead of at the bottom of a bottle.

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re here,” Mason says seriously. “And in the perfect blanket fort.”

“What makes it so perfect?”

Mason smiles and leans closer, “It has you in it.”

Corey can’t help but smile back. It’s not the first time he’s noticed a shift in his relationship with Mason. Normally one of them pulls back or they get interrupted. But they’re alone now. And Corey is tired of hiding.

He places his hand over Mason’s, “It has us.”

Mason’s eyes widen, as they search Corey’s face. Corey keeps himself open, needing Mason to know he’s serious. Mason must find what he’s looking for because he nods and brings a hand up to the back of Corey’s neck. He gives a gentle tug as he pulls Corey’s face towards him, and then they’re kissing.

It’s chaste and sweet but Corey still feels like his head is swimming. He’s finally kissing Mason. His best friend. The boy he’s had a crush on since the third grade and has loved probably just as long.

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” Mason whispers against his lips.

Corey smiles and runs a hand through his hair, “If it is I don’t ever want to wake up. But I’m pretty sure it’s real. None of my dreams have ever felt this good, or made me so happy.”

“Me either.”

Corey kisses him softly, “So what were you reading?”

“What?”

“When I came in you were reading something,” Corey says, gesturing to the book.

“Oh umm… it’s _A Storm of Swords_ ,” Mason says, ducking his head.

Corey gapes at him, “You were reading without me?”

“That’s why I called you over!” Mason says. “I wanted us to hang out under here and read.”

“Were you planning to seduce me with a good book and pretty lights?”

Because there are indeed fairy lights hanging around the otherwise dark area under the blankets. Corey hadn’t noticed before, being too focused on Mason.

Mason shrugs with a grin, “Apparently I didn’t need to seduce you.”

“Mase you caught my heart a long time ago,” Corey says. “But that still doesn’t excuse you reading without me.”

“We can go back to where we left off,” Mason offers.

“Damn right we are.”

Normally they’d sit side by side, close enough that they’d be touching from shoulder to thigh, as they passed the book back and forth to read aloud. Before Mason Corey had never liked having someone read to him. He munched preferred reading books himself, going at his own pace. But Mason…

He has a way with reading that draws Corey in. It makes him feel like he’s there in the story.

Corey lays down on the blankets on the floor and looks up at Mason, “Well? Are you going to get down here and cuddle me or not?”

Mason scrambles to Corey’s side. He grabs the book and then lays with his back against Corey’s chest as Corey’s arm wraps around his shoulders. Mason starts reading, going into one of Corey’s favorite Jaime sections of the book. They lay there, with Mason reading as Corey runs a hand down his arm. Corey couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
